


Hayride

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Matt and Karen go on a hayride. Fluffy autumn karedevil ficlet.





	Hayride

“I can’t say I’ve ever been on a hayride before,” Matt said, a bit reluctant to get on the wagon.

This whole Vermont trip had been full of new experiences for him—fall drives with Karen describing the leaves, harvest festivals, and now a hayride.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Karen said, taking his hand. “Come on, it will be fun.”

“Okay,” Matt said, getting up into the wagon and sitting on one of the stacks of hay. No matter what they were doing, being near Karen made all of this worth it. He enjoyed getting to experience some of the world she grew up in.

“We’ll have some hot apple cider after this, and then we’ll head back to the inn and cozy up for the rest of the evening,” Karen said, putting her arm around him.

Matt smiled. “Now that sounds nice.”

Matt pulled Karen close, and they kissed gently as more people got onto the wagon.

The hayride was bumpy, but Matt was enjoying Karen’s descriptions of the pumpkins and fall colors. He just loved listening to her.

“There are some absolutely huge pumpkins over there,” Karen said, pointing. “I love pumpkins. I always had fun carving them when I was a kid, and I loved eating the seeds. My grandma used to make homemade pumpkin pie. She even made her own crust. I tried that one time, but it’s so much work.”

“It does sound like a lot of work,” Matt said. “I do love pumpkin pie, though.”

Karen smiled. “Well, maybe we will try making it together sometime.”

The ride was over before they knew it, and they were being handed cups of hot apple cider.

“It’s been a long time since I had hot apple cider,” Matt said, taking a sip. “Wow, this is good.”

“So, what did you think of the hayride?” Karen asked.

“The ride itself was okay,” Matt said. “But the company was wonderful.”

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

“So, do you want to go back to our room?” Karen asked softly.

“Yeah, I really like that inn,” Matt said, running his fingers through her hair.

“Mmmm…you just really like the inn, huh?”

“Mm-hmm. It’s very cozy, especially since I get to snuggle up with you.”

Karen smiled and took his hand. “Let’s go.”


End file.
